Greenhouses used for research and high value production often include complex and expensive climate control systems for controlling air quality including temperature control by heating and cooling as required, and humidity, by de-humidification and humidification as required. Also such greenhouses are generally designed so as to maximize light availability to the growing plants. Such greenhouses therefore may include shades and lighting systems so as to control the light availability.
Up until now such greenhouses have generally been manufactured in the same manner as commercial buildings in that different contractors and suppliers are contracted to assembly the exterior structure, to provide air handling equipment, to provide electrical control systems, to provide shading systems and to provide lighting systems.
Thus the exterior structure is initially constructed using available constructions systems to provide a primarily transparent exterior structure. However the benches for supporting the plants, the air handling system and the remaining components are not necessarily manufactured so as to best fit within the exterior structure. Thus additional design effort is necessary to design and construct each of the separate components to match the structure of the exterior.
The arrangement disclosed hereinafter is designed based upon the concept that the greenhouse be supplied as a complete structure in which the necessary components are arranged and designed each in relation to the others so as to provide an assembly which is expandable in nature and in which each component is best suited to match the structure and arrangement of the remaining components.